


Aw, Paperwork

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Gen, M/M, Paperwork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 13:09:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5745040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil tries to get Clint to do paperwork.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aw, Paperwork

Phil Coulson walked with a determined expression towards Clint's office carrying a bunch of files. He was going to get his boyfriend to do paperwork that he hadn't done for the past 6 missions. He opened Clint's office door.

He saw Clint shooting darts.

Clint looked at him and said, "Hey Phil."

Phil entered the office and sat on the spare chair. He put the files on the table.

Phil said, "Clint, you have paperwork backlogged and I'm not leaving until you finish this."

Clint said, "Aw, paperwork. I'll do it but what is my prize? How about a round of office sex to give me motivation?"

Phil flushed, "Clint others will hear us."

Clint said, "Chill, love. The rooms are sound proof. I know 1 kiss every 3 papers?"

Phil said, "Fine."

Clint said, "You have to us your tongue."

Phil said, "Yeah, OK. Now start."

As he laid on the bed in Clint's room, Phil was amazed how quickly Clint finished the paperwork for 6 missions. It took the archer only 3 hours.

Phil was glad as he had found a way to get Clint to do paperwork without much whining.

Phil turned on his side and gave Clint a kiss.


End file.
